gupfandomcom-20200214-history
BT-42
The BT-42 was a Finnish assault gun, constructed during the Continuation War. It was constructed from captured Soviet BT-7 light tanks and was armed with a British 4.5-inch howitzer (114 mm-caliber light howitzer, model 1908) from 1918, which had been donated during the Winter War. Only eighteen vehicles were constructed. History 'Development' As the Second World War progressed, the Soviets were fielding better and better tanks. The Finnish Army, on the other hand had to make do with a large number of captured tanks, which were for the most part lightly armored and armed. The Finns decided to redesign the BT-7 Model 1937 tank so they constructed a new turret and armed it with British-made 114.3 mm howitzers that had been supplied by the British during the Winter War (Q.F. 4,5 inch howitzer Mark II, also known as 114 Psv.H/18 in Finland). Eighteen BT-42 were built and these were pressed into service in 1943. The Finnish military also converted one BT tank into an armored personnel carrier called the BT-43 but as it was unsuccessful and was never pressed into production. 'Operational History' The BT-42 was used for the first time in 1943, at the Svir River, where it was used against enemy pillboxes. The design worked reasonably well against soft targets but was completely unsuitable for anti-tank warfare. To counter this, the Finns copied a German-designed HEAT round for the gun and it was initially thought that it would be effective against the sloped armour of the T-34. However, this was not the case. These converted vehicles quickly became very impopular with their crews. The weaknesses could mainly be attributed to the new turret, which apart from giving the tank a high-profile also added significant weight to the vehicle, stressing the suspension and the engine. The BT-42s were used again during the major Soviet offensive in 1944. They were deployed in the defense of Vyborg. In one encounter, a Finnish BT-42 hit a Soviet T-34 18 times, failing even to immobilize the enemy vehicle as this vehicle's fuses failed to work correctly. Eight of the 18 BT-42s in action made no significant contribution to the fighting. At the time Finnish armored units were still composed mostly of older designs such as the Vickers 6-Ton, T-26 and T-28 tanks, and all of these suffered losses. Emergency supplies of Panzer IV tanks and StuG III self-propelled assault guns from Germany, as well as captured T-34s, made it possible for the Finns to replace its losses with more effective vehicles. The BT-42 was retired soon after the Vyborg battles, replaced in their intended role by German-made StuG IIIs. In Girls Und Panzer Der Film As they were unable to locate their schoolship, Jatkosota High School students Mika, Aki and Mikko could fielded only their BT-42 to help Ooarai for the upcoming match against the All-Stars University Team. Its moment of glory, however, comes when Acorn Platoon makes a move to take out the Karl-Gerät artillery. The BT-42 went and acted as bait to distract the Pershings guarding the artillery gun, using a strip of ground in order to build up speed the BT-42 is able to leap across the gap, making it landing in the middle of the Karl's escort and shot down on of the Pershing, the two others having recovered from the initial surprise the BT-42 makes a quick getaway, luring the remaining two Pershings away from the Karl-Gerät in the process, leaving it vulnerable to attack by the remainder of Acorn Platoon. During the chase the BT-42 is constantly able to keep ahead of its two pursuers, its small size aiding it in safely traversing the debris field that was created when the Karl-Gerät fired at its attackers, destroying the bridge in the process. Navigating her tank between the debris Mikko is able to guide her tank through whilst retaining her speed. This fate is not shared by one of the pursuing Pershings, which gets stuck and is then subsequently taken out when a falling piece of debris tears off its main gun, rendering the vehicle inoperable. However they were unable to avoid a collision with the last surviving Pershing sending flip over and losing its tracks before slamming hard into a dip. However the BT-42, thanks to Christie suspensions, have the ability to run without its tracks on its wheels much to the Pershing's crew surprise was able to resume the fight, during the chase the Pershing brakes without warning, causing the BT-42 to overshoot and being hit almost tipping it over, but Mikko keeps the tank balanced on its edge for several moments, and turns around to drive back at the Pershing. Aki shoots into the side of the Pershing just before the BT-42 crashes into the dirt, resulting in both tanks being immobilized. The BT-42 is last seen being evacuated on Mika's boat during the match. Phase Erika The BT-42 is fielded, during the practice match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy under the designation Kalevala 3. Its role is to lead the BT squad, composed of the BT-42, a BT-5 and a BT-7, using their speed and dodging abilities to disrupt Kuromorimine's defense net and pushing on their nerves. Later on the match, still with the squad, it lures Erika, Miho and Koume away from the main group and send them into the grasp of the T-28 and its BT-5 escort and return with the main group, who ambushed and isolated the enemy flag tank. It then go near the river for Mika to find a jumping spot. Once found the BT-42 charge at this spot, losing its BT-7 escort, and jump across the river to knock down a Tiger II by shooting its upper armor and land among the enemy main battle group to once again bring chaos into their ranks. The BT-42 after rejoining its team made a final charge to take down Kuromorimine's flag tank the same way as the previous Tiger II but before the jump Mika sense something went wrong and the BT-42 is intercepted in mid-air before making its shot by Miho's Tiger I sending it crashing on the ground. With their ace down, the rest of Jatkosota's tanks are shot down one by one until defeat. Ribbon Warrior A BT-42, probably belonging to Jatkosota High School, can be seen on the Northern Fuji Training Grounds where Shizuka and Rin wanted to trainwith their Type 97 Te-Ke. Gekkan Senshado Magazine Jatkosota High School fielded one BT-42 probably as flag tank during the tournament first round match against Blue Division High School. Its role during the battle is unknown. Jatkosota again fielded their BT-42 during the quarter-finals match against Kuromorimine Girls Academy. During the battle, it form a pincer movement with Mika's BT Squad during which it destroyed a Panther. After all others Jatkosota tanks get destroyed the BT-42 was the last tank standing. The BT-42 kept fighting but was ultimately destroyed by Kuromorimine's superior firepower. Das Finale Jatkosota High School fielded their BT-42 during the Winter Continuous Track Cup first round match against Yogurt Academy. Its role during the battle is unknown. Trivia * The BT-42 is referred to as Continuation-chan, by the other members of Acorn Platoon, in reference to the war in which the tank historically saw combat. * As seen in the movie, due to the BT-42's short gun length (despite having a larger caliber than the other tanks) it has to go dangerously close to the enemy tank to score a hit at the tank's weak-spot. This was similarly necessary for Turtle Team during the match against Pravda Girls High School. * To this day only one real-life BT-42 survived the war and can be found at the Parola tank museum in Finland along with many others of the tanks used by Finland. * While depicted as one of the most powerful light tank, able to knock out Pershings, in reality the BT-42 gun's HEAT shells suffered fuses problem which didn't arm correctly after firing render it ineffective. * The BT-42, is one of the few tanks with the Tiger I, Tiger II, B1 bis and the BT tanks line to possess a steering wheel. Gallery es:BT-42 Category:Tanks Category:Finnish Tanks Category:Light Tanks Category:Jatkosota Girls' High School Category:TemporaryCategory